Balance Fear Duty
by AvaNeutralheart
Summary: War. Darkness. Light. Seeems like your average story but this one has ups and downs. Join Four young people on a strange journey to the unforgiving past of each others memories.
1. Chapter 1

_**An eternal bond that lives longer than love,**_

_**An eternal bond that crushes any foe,**_

_**An eternal bond that creates life,**_

_**An eternal bond that shows no fear,**_

_**This eternal bond will live in us**_

_**For we are the ones who can create**_

_**Our futures, or maybe better ourselves.**_

_**This is our bond with our friends.**_

**Balance. Fear. Duty.**

_**Chapter 1: Beginning**_

_In the land of Arthis, in the city of Helia. A great battle rages between the forces of darkness and light. That's what you'd hear me saying if I didn't understand what I know now. Each force has to keep balance otherwise one become stronger and the other can't fight it. I know this how you ask, well, lets say it started long ago. When a great war had broken out and was terrorizing this land._

**1003 years earlier...**

_All I could hear was sword clanging, screams of innocent people, pieces of bodies being cut off. The smell of blood filled my nose, the stench of decomposing bodies. All this devastation, what was it for? I fought for the darkness, killing anything that got in my way, even the children. My sword was always covered in light seekers blood. _

A mysterious dark figure walked through the wretched battle field. Their head filled with thoughts of what reward they would get for killing a child, an innocent child. They entered the temple looking around in impressive dark armor covered in spikes. The figure looked forward at a small boy, sitting on the throne of the temple. The temple itself was made of white marble and crystal. A small man from around the corner popped out and screamed "NO! You will not take this boy! Who are you dark knight?" he scrambled across the floor, struggling to stand guard for the boy. The boy's bright blonde hair, perfect smile had turned into a scared expression. The figure's stance didn't change, remaining emotionless. They drew their sword from its scabbard. Raising it high above the man. Then they felt a sharp pain in their back, turning a little to see a figure holding a blade in their back, piercing their armor whilst they fell to the ground blood pouring from the wound created by the stranger's blade. Their helmet fell off revealing their hidden identity. Blonde hair fell from its bundle, spilling over their face. "She's a woman; the knight we all feared was a woman." The small man spoke. "Not yet a woman, still a girl. She's too young to spill blood yet she has. What are they up to using our young?" The stranger spoke, his voice raspy, fading from her ears. Suddenly she felt tired; she closed my eyes till she drifted off into darkness.

_Right then, that's when I thought I died...never having that sort of feeling before, like I was floating, relaxed._

Darkness underneath, its claws grasping her wrist pulling her down as she gave in. Light above, a hand of bright light reached down holding itself out for her to grab a hold of. For a minute she thought on it. Before saying "Can someone really just change or does it take time?" she whispered taking a hold of the bright hand. The claws started to react, grabbing onto her pulling her down. She struggled free, sending the shadows back. Pulled high into the light, she smiled. Until a flash changed her scenery. "What?" she said falling and tumbling from mid-air into an ocean.

Plummeting, she decided to give in setting herself into a dive. She hit the water with massive force, making a huge splash. Rising from deep under the surface with a gasp trying to conjure on the air that had been missing from her lungs. "Great, now where am I?" she questioned herself aloud, looking in all directions. "An island?" she questioned seeing a piece of land off in the distance. She paddled towards it with great force and determination.

It was morning when she reached the shore, lying on her back, gasping for air. She closed her eyes and drifted of for a well deserved sleep.

"Whoa" A tripping sound. "What the heck was that?". She sat up quickly seeing three people surrounding her. Three boys. Her blonde sand filled hair had dried and he clothes were lose when she stood up feeling a slight pain from the boy face planted on the ground behind her. "Who are you?" said the tallest one, drawing his sword. "I'm...well, I don't know who I am, the question is who you three are?" she snapped giving them a sour look. "Well, she might no know her name, but she can count" one joked looking at the taller one "I'm Sean Light, don't ask about the name, please". She looked him up and down, quite thin, dark blonde hair, nice face and possibly strong. She turned to the taller one "S-I mean Lance West, and the one behind you with the sand in his mouth is Leo Poyser, a thief. He was trying to steal something off you before we stopped him" he finished. She looked at him, handsome face, muscular body, strong but no challenge or threat. She turned and helped up Leo looking him up and owns as well, his thin frame good for agility, quite strong, and an average face. "You're a changeling" she said staring at Sean. Sean looked nervous before accepting "How do you know?" he asked staring straight back at her.

"Easy, your beast-people features are recognizable to me, your hair for one, your teeth and your nails" she said keeping a calm tone.

"Hmph, you're not from here" Lance said keeping a straight face.

"No, neither is he. Or maybe I'm crazy" she said turning towards the ocean "Or this is just a dream and any second I'll wake up and continue..." she went silent.

Sean and Lance gave each other a questioning look. "Maybe we can trust you, and your not dreaming, this is as real as it gets" Leo said inspecting some shells he'd just found in the sand. She turned to them "If you trust me then I guess I can tell you my name, not anything else". They nodded, Sean and Lance lifted Leo off the ground, still playing with the shells. "My name is...Ava-Lee, not much else I can tell you" she said soft but firmly.

_I felt I could trust these three, they all seemed different and had secrets. Sean being a Changeling. Lance a Knight. Leo, well, I don't think he had one._

That same night the four sat around a blazing camp fire, talking about where they had been and where this place was. Lance seemed to know a lot about this place, Sean kept a cautious eye while Leo kept trying to find things or burn stuff. Ava-Lee kept to herself only talking once and awhile. "I don't see how people can get away with it, like can't you use magic or something?" Sean asked trying to sort out the laws of this world or land. "Magic? What is that?" Leo asked cleaning his new found shells. Sean sweat dropped, falling off his small log backwards into the sand "How can you have not heard of Magic, it's so common, like people. Do you not know what a magician is? Have you heard of a mage or even a sage? A witch or a wizard?" he inquired. Lance kept looking at the two arguing over whether or not magic was real. "I believe..." she spoke keeping her eyes focused on the bright ashes and coals of the fire before her "I believe that this land, world or realm we are in is mortal to its well core, mortals don't believe in magic and you never see mortal and magicians together all the time, its just really incorrect. The worlds live by certain codes so, this world must have a code against magic. Maybe that's why he hasn't heard of magic." she said, before returning to her silence. Sean and Leo looked at each other confused. "How do you know so much about world order?" Lance asked, whipping his blade.

She looked at him for a moment before standing up "I'm not of this world and yet, I know things, is that what your pointing at?" she asked trying to figure out what he was failing to drag out of her. "The only people who should know are...well, their not entirely people but they do know the world's codes." he said staring straight at her. Her eyes filled with regret and anger "A heartless?" she muttered underneath her breathe barely enough for the other two to hear. "Yes..." He murmured. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked off into the near by jungle. Lance looked at the ground before following her. Leo looked at Sean and shrugged, Sean followed them soon after dragging Leo by his collar.

Running, she fell over landing in a mess of sharp sticks, muddy leaves and jaggered rocks. Her hands bleeding, she hugged her knees. Huddled up into a small space, avoiding the rain and further muddiness oh her clothes. She took the time to look at one of her hands, bleeding still, she picks small bits of rocks and sticks out of it causing her to scream out in pain. Lance her small shrilling screams making him get closer to her location. Rain pouring, he bent down finding her. "Let me see! If it gets infected you're in trouble" Lance said playfully, trying not hurt her he looked at her hands. "Ouch, how'd this happen?" he asked softly kneeling down in front of her. Her eyes narrowed, he stepped back a little bit. "You know what I am, you aren't of this world either." she stated looking him fiercely as if she was going to attack him. "Yes, I am of another world, you are too. Heartless have flooded many worlds with there evil presence, causing them to fall into chaos, some worlds have escaped but some aren't as purified." he said wrapping a bandage around one of her wounded hands. "Purified? It isn't about being pure, it's about conquering, gathering what we can for a future. We heartless want nothing more then to prosper and yet, you filthy light seekers have destroyed things that meant dear to people. And you call your selves pure." she snapped, this small argument had triggered memories of her hated past.

"Prosper? Then explain why you kill our future? Aren't they yours too? We may have destroyed things but you have done far worse, destorying and pillaging villages. You almost killed the heir to the light once, you heartless, 1000's of years ago, a girl not even of 18 was sent to kill him, and instead she was killed by none other then my family. .You sends your own children to die! For what? A piece of bread?" He argued tightening the bandage around her hand. "It was her duty, to the man that saved her. Her Father none the less. She would have been proud to die so close to finishing her mission. And for what you ask, maybe you should try getting rid of bad memories" she narrowed her eyes again. He looked at her with realization before wrapping the other bandage around her other hand. "Maybe so, but still, maybe she shouldn't have trusted the man even if it was her father or not he should've taken more care. But what if he planned it? What if it was a trick?". Ava looked at her hands before looking him holding out his hand.

Sean and Leo come running, screaming "Argh! M-m-m-m-m-MORPHS!" they screamed running past them. Quickly Lance grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him. 'Morphs?" she asked trying to keep up. "Creatures, they take your form then well, kill you." he said tugging on her hand. "Not if I kill myself first" she said drawing his sword and facing a huge mob of floating gel creatures. She raised the sword above he head, focusing 'Darkness surround me, fill me within" she whispered, eyes closed, ready for attack. 6 gels took her form and approached her. "KYA!" one screeched attacking her. Blocking its attacks flawlessly, another one decided to join the fight.

"Is she sucidal?" Leo asked popping up behind Lance. "Argh! Where'd you come from?" he yelled finding Sean next to him. "Well.." Leo said looking around and pointing in the direction opposite to the fight behind Ava and the Morphs "That way." Sean looked up at Lance then to the fight. Their jaws dropped as they saw Ava standing, sword in hand, victor of the battle. "Oh, how boring." she yawned, throwing his sword onto the ground "Your blades a bit blunt by the way". Lance smirk before treading past her and picking up his sword. Sliding it back into his scabbard he turned to come face to face with the blonde girl ' those dark hazel eyes, those lips...LIPS! Why am I thinking about her lips?' he thought. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. "Morphs are hard to kill being gel like, what are you?" Sean asked stepping forward. "I'm a...Knight, like Lance here." she answered, winking at Lance. "I'm not a Knight anymore, disowned" he said regrettably. "You were a Knight? And you didn't tell us!" Sean yelled. Leo walked in circle around the two Knights eyeing them both carefully. "Oh god what are you doing, Leo? It's no time for stupidity. Oh, wait, your always stupid, never mind."

"Not always, just at times. Anyways, these two are definitely Knights. Except there different somehow. One's light" he pointed at Lance who seemed to be shocked by the notion, "and the other's dark" he finished pointing at Ava who seemed unfazed, emotionless. "Y-y-your a d-d-dark Knight?" Sean stuttered. Lance looked at her begging her to say no. "I have to be truthful, it's my code, I'm proud of the darkness within me. Yes, I am a dark Knight. A heartless warrior." She answered keeping her eyes from theirs. "Go! Your not welcome if you stay I'll rip you to shreds, you barbaric demon. Destory my home will you, you're the only reason I'm here! Away from my friends and family!" He yelled, his wolf like features beginning to show. "And he's the reason I'm here. His great grandfather killed me, stabbed me in the back." She smirked looking at Lance then turning back to Sean.

Sean looked at both of them before laughing "So, you two are like enemies or something. Ha, this is weird. You're from 1000 years ago, as am I. Leo and Lance is from today, we all must be connected somehow."

_I never thought of it like that, it seemed too obvious but I guess obvious things can be right. Lance and I were enemies but not of the killing kind. Sean and I worked things out. Leo well, again I cannot say much, at that point he seemed like an alright guy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Balance. Fear. Duty.**

_War._

_Fighting, it doesn't solve much. But why do we do it? Is it for some higher purpose? Or are we just like dogs running around after our master's words? Questioning things is good, Questioning things infront of people who think they're right all the time isn't good. Stealing, killing. Making friends, smiling, laughing, maybe that's what I thought I could get from it. I never had a real family, since my only real one was destroyed and I couldn't do anything. Some should think lucky, or maybe it's just me._

_**Chapter 2: Galta and Leo's friends.**_

_Sooner or later I kind of knew that I'd be picked up by the light. But not taken 1000 years into the future._

"Mama..." Leo mumbled rolling around ion his sleep. "Torah!" Ava-Lee gasped quickly snapping up into a sitting position. Looking around she quickly settled and laid back down "Torah..." she murmured. She turned her head to come face to face with Lance. His sleeping face showed innocence, peace and forgiveness towards her. The harsh words spoken between them had stayed fresh in her mind. Uncontrolably she slowly reached towards his face, clearing it of a hair. That moment she smiled and then something hit her. "I heard you." Sean said sharply looking down at her. "I know, I thought you were still sleeping. Guess you're an earlier riser, eh?" she giggled, throwing an arm over her shoulder nervously "I understand if you don't trust me, but the thing is I need you guys more than ever."

Sean looked at her before turning around and saying "Well, then can you help me pack? I always have trouble with this." Ava helped Sean pack up. Lance was soon disturbed by a foot in the face "Leo! Wash your feet!" he yelled, jumping to his feet, rubbing his face hoping to remove the smell of Leo's feet. "Yea, mama, but...what about the cakes?" Leo mumbled rolling over onto his chest. "Blech that was the grossest thing I've ever smelt and tasted "he complain turning to Sean" Where is she?" Sean looked up and laughed at the look on his face "With all the money Leo has he could afford soap, but I guess her rather not. As for Ava, well, the Morphs tore her clothes up pretty bad, so I gave her some sheets and extra clothing to repair or make some. She's just on the edge of the Jungle a little west of here" he said pointing. "I'll go check on her then." Lance said assuming that it was a good idea "Make sure she's not up to no good." Sean nodded.

A little west and on the edge of the jungle sat the mangled dressed Ava. "Damn needle! I guess this is why I'm better with swords and arrows" she whined, trying to avoid being stabbed by the needle she was using. "Oooo, this is just great." She complained trying to sew a misshaped sheet. A rustling sound in the bushes made her jump. Now standing, she waited. "Ha, ha, ha, sorry bout that, next time I should warn..." he stopped staring at her. Her dress revealed most of her skin but not the main areas. A strap that held slid off her shoulder revealed a part that men rarely see in a heartless. "Yes, next time and what are you staring at? Is there something behind me?" She asked turning around on one foot revealing her smooth leg. Lance gulped "I-i-i-I came to see how you were doing, I can handle needle and thread and I heard what you were saying from the beach" he breathed looking away from her. "Maybe, but I can handle anything, just need patience. I'm almost done." She said picking up the misshaped bit of cloth and giving him an odd look "Why is your face red? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" Lance's eyes widen, he'd been caught out "Girl, yes, but heartless no. There's one thing about you. You look human and have human features but you aren't. You're a heartless." he stated hoping to get out of this odd situation. "You seem to be avoiding something, is it that you find me attractive light seeker? Surely, you do not, for I am not your kind, sir." She smirked. His mouth open ready to talk but no words came from it, stunned for a minute that he'd found this girl or whatever she was attractive. He closed his mouth and watched her sew. After a few minutes of silence, Ava rose from her sitting position on the rock "Done, and now, if you may turn around so I can see if it fits, hm?" she insisted. He turned around. "Yknow, it's been awhile since I left Sean. And I still have Leo's foot smell on my face. I should go back." He said.

"No, I'm done now. You can turn around and tell me what you think. "She said, Lance turned and to his surprise she looked good."Well, that's good. You're covered." He laughed. Her dress was long, a piece of sheet tied around underneath her bust holding the dress tight around the upper area, long selves. "It'll do till I can get some armor." she said pacing past him. He turned and followed her along the beach to the packed camp. Sean and Leo were talking when they arrived. "Took you guys long enough" Leo hinted "What were you two doing?" Sean narrowed his eyes at Leo before throwing a pan at his head "Ow. Hey! I just asked a question. Don't have to be so mean" Leo whimpered. Ava sat down next to Sean whilst Lance went to see if he could find a clue to find the next town. "Leo, what're you doing?" She asked. He was scurrying through the sand again "Looking for shells". "Oh, okay, that's oddly good. Heh heh." She joked nervously. Lance came back and they left the camp site. "Llama, llama, llama, llama..." Leo sang, annoying the others, skipping and jumping around 'ooo'ing at everything shiny.

They stopped for a break soon after "So in which direction do we head?" Sean asked. "North, for about 2 or 3 miles. We'll get there soon." Lance replied looking confident. "And you know this how?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, there's a sign, there." he answered pointing to a small wooden sign saying 'Galta, North, 2 or 3 miles'. "Oh. Galta sounds interesting." She said softly, eating a small loaf of bread. "Did you say Galta?" Leo asked popping out of nowhere again. "Yes, she did, and that happens to be the next town, Leo, why do you ask?" Lance asked half scared by Leo's mysterious popping out of nowhere. "Galta's my home. Haven't been there in about, hmmm, 4 years." He sighed "And now, I'm returning but not forever, never liked it much. I even never missed it." Sean choked "You never missed your home? What kind of person are you? Or aren't you human at all?" The three laughed before Leo stopped and said "Well, unlike some I just don't consider it a place that I want to be. I'm human, your not. I'd rather be here with my friends."."Leo, we need good armor for her, since she can fight. I don't think we stand much of a chance with one fighter." Lance insisted finishing his loaf. "Sure, no problem. But I can fight and so can Sean. I think." He joked. The four laughed as they finished there loaf and started to walk again. Heading towards Galta.

"So what's Galta like?" Sean asked, keeping aside of Leo. "Well they say, nowadays, Galta is the city of...whoa..." He stopped still staring at a huge battle domed city. "Whoa is right. What the hell is Galta?" Lance asked. "A battle city, like 1000's of years ago. If you know the history." Ava smiled. "Yeah, how do you know that? It was a battle city thousands of years ago. People fought here and gained prizes. Sometimes even positions as king. But the domes were destroyed by the Arthis war." Leo stated looking at the amazing view stretching over a valley of huge domes. The sounds of swords and screaming fans rose above the busy market. "I guess they wanted the fame again" Sean joked. "We should all enter. Win a bit of money." Ava added trying not to sound like she wanted to. "Yeah, it'll give these two a chance to prove themselves fighting" Lance smirked looking back at Leo and Sean.

_Galta. Galta was a place I ruled and destroyed. Coming back made me think about it differently._

"But I don't wanna fight. No, no, no, no, no, no! I refuse to!" Leo whined, being dragged through the streets. "Ha, ha. Well, well, well. If it isn't little old Tiny. Haven't seen you in years, still backing out of fights, and taking insults well." The stranger laughed. "And who's this pretty young damsel with you. Mighty fine prize if you ask me". "Uh, yeah, prize" Ava rolled her eyes. "That's Ava, she's okay I guess, But Hren what are you doing here? Aren't you a Knight yet?" Leo asked. "No, I'm the law around and I make sure people fight. And make sure that the prizes are always available." He snickered. Ava gave a disgusted looked. "Hm, good, just in time. We're registering, can you tell us where?" Lance asked stepping in front of Ava, Blocking her from Hren's view. "Three of ya, well, you go left-" he was interrupted by lance "Make that four, she's fighting too." Lance added looking over his shoulder at the blonde girl. "Ha, well, she'll have to go as a prize too. Since you don't have anything major on you, from what I can see." he said looking over Lance's shoulder "Well, you'll need to go straight down and left at the fountain, then you'd go right, another right the third one down. In the house with the yellow sign should be Mari, she'll register ya. Just make sure she's a prize, otherwise you'll be refused. 4 events to get to the finals. Archery. Sword Fighting. Jousting. And a new one, Transforming. Some strange people have turned up and they seem to be able to change into things. But the thing is they have to fight. It's a good laugh, when the goose's come out." He cackled before running off after another group of people.

When they arrived, Mari was sitting out side at a desk signing scroll after scroll. "What's your team name? And what's your prize for the tournament?" she asked, her voice scratchy and annoying. "Uh, Wolf Scabbard, and our prize is her." He said pulling Ava forward by her arm. Mari looked up at Ava and gave a wide-mouthed smile "Indeed, she'll need to go to the foyer after she's done with her events. Who and what event?" She continued, scribbling down. "Lance West, I'll take sword fighting. Leo Poyser will take Jousting. Sean Light, will take transforming. And I guess, she'll take Archery." Lance stated looking satisfied with the decision. "And who is she?" Mari said giving a cheeky smile at Ava. "I'm Ava-Lee" She said, looking forward at Mari. "Okay, you're registered, you'll need to go to forth dome. If you reach the finals, she'll be able to fight. The finals are an all weapons round, you're given a choice and you simply select one. You must defeat your opponent within the time limit set by the hourglass." Mari stopped to breathe, "Is that clear?". "Clear as crystal" Lance answered dragging the four off and around the corner." Leo, get us our weapons and armor. Now!" Lance ordered. "Yes, sir, Lucky for you I found Lined shells, they're worth a fair bit." Leo said before running off. "I'm not sure about Ava being a prize. What happens if we lose?" Sean asked concerned. "Well, then we won't have to lose." Lance said looking at Ava's face.

Leo returned ten minutes later " I am going to need Ava for a bit, she might need to try it on. And here's yours, new armor for you two and Me." he finished handing them some armor. Lance and Sean got a small shield, a chest plate and arm guards. "Why such light armor?" Sean asked, looking at Leo's so-called armor. "For speed, right? Agility is needed if you're a thief and the lighter the armor the faster you can go" Ava said, Leo smiled. Leo grabbed Ava's arm and dragged her to an armory.

"So, this is the girl. The one for the armor." said a dirty faced boy no older then 17. "Yeah, she needs a personal touch I think. Henry, do you think you'll be able?" Leo asked. Henry smiled "Yeah. Kathy's here too, she's been waiting Leo. She'll do your actually dress and some clothes for you." Henry said slamming a huge mallet on a stick of hot metal. "Thank you. Are you and Leo here, close?" She asked stepping forward. But before Henry could answer "Leo! Oh Heaven on earth, it's great to see you again. 4 years, has it not been?" Screamed a fairly dirty girl. She smiled wide, her voice cheerful and welcoming "And you are?". "Ava-Lee, I'm an acquaintance to your friend Leo. And I assume my guess was right you're close. Leo, why didn't you mention you had friends here?" Ava said looking at Leo and the rest with interest. "Well, I didn't know they were still here, he, he. But anyways, thank you, Henry, Kathy. This means much to me and my new friends." Leo bowed. "No problem. Ava, will you come with me? I need to see what sizes you are." Kathy said pushing Ava up a small stair case.

"So you entered?" Henry asked continuing his metal work. "Yeah and she's the prize." Leo said. "Well, if she's the Prize then I better make a good dress for her. It might be the only time left she'll be able to wear one." Kathy said running around grabbing things before heading back up the stair case. "Be careful. Lately, there are four people who've been winning tournaments. Freaks of nature they've been called, killing every opponent. I don't want you dead, Leo." Henry said sincerely. Leo bowed his head "I'm better than that now. I only steal for a need, not just because I can." He said turning to see Ava "Whoa, talk about...whoa". Ava was wearing a wrap around leather skirt with a strapped top. There were leather ties all around her arms to keep her arm guards on, tall battle leather boots, with straps to keep them on tightly. "Nice, you do good work." Ava commented, making Kathy blush lightly before walking over and pulling a sword off the wall. "I'd recognize a Knight anywhere. Here take this sword. A warrior gave it to us for food. He told us "You must give this sword to thou who deserves to be free of thy past" I believe that you are that person, Dark Knight." Kathy bowed. Ava looked upon her nodding her head in agreement. Henry and Leo bowed too. "A Knight, a Lady Knight. So strong." Henry whispered handing over a light armor. "Thank you, and I wish good business" She smiled walking out and down the street, Leo following soon behind.

_People knew, from the tattoo on my back. A dark mark. An honorable mark, Torah said. But what do I know?_

"There they are!" Sean yelled, standing on the corner of a food stand. Lance stared at Ava before shaking his head and saying "We've got to go, our event begin soon. And I've heard rumors." .

_Rumors aren't good, even if they are wrong or right. But sometimes, I prefer that they are wrong._

_I remember the battle over Galta, tough, challenging and well...fair._

The Battle of Galta.

This fierce battle raging on between the warriors of Galta and the army of Darkness. Men and women fighting for what they believed to be true. "Foolish mortal!" a giant, muscle bound man yelled striking his human opponent with his board sword, sweeping it, chopping of their heads. Hearing their screams "Bulbous! Stop fooling around we have to find that heir." commanded Ava, Pointing her light sword at his neck, threatening him. Before running off deeper into the battle field before killing whoever or what got in her way. Slicing and dicing all the entire mortals. Soaked in there red blood, the smell, the taste. Ignoring all the elements around her she continued her rampage. She made her way to a dome, strutting in, showing no mercy to who tried to either run from or defend the place. Coming around a corner she was attacked by a gladiator. There swords clanging as they fought, blocking each others attacking. She pulled out a dagger and stabbed him. He fell to the ground bleeding "Oh poor poo-key, maybe next time" she laughed, caressing his face before walking off.

Opening the huge, tall, wide doors that could only mean royalty. Men surrounded her, swords at the ready. "Oh, all this for me! I'm...just so" she paused giving a happy smiley face "ready to cause you pain" she finished drawing her sword. "I'll make this easy, either you walk out now alive or stay here and get killed, it's simple. And I even have a bonus prize for the one whom out lasts the others. I'll make them feel pain" she giggled. "Not you won't!" one screamed charging at her. With that and a quick slash of her blade. He fell in two. Equally halved. "So, leave or die? Any takers?" she said smugly. All you could hear was the smalls screams of the men for a few minutes. One man remained, fairly scrawny chap, weak looking, scared shitless. "Boo!" she yelled sending him running. She laughed as Bulbous walked in smirking "Aw, no fun for me, huh? Kill all the guards and leave one scrawny brat which you scared away. Your meaner then I thought." he joked. Sliding his sword back in his scabbard.

She opened the last doors. Looking at the throne she saw a young man ready to die. "Ah, you've come. I didn't want defenses but my subject's refuse." he spoke calmly waiting. She paced her ways, her armor clinking. "So, you're their brave warrior, a woman. How unusual. Must be a new thing." He smiled. Ava's heart skipped, keeping her calm, she readied her blade. Its shine still there underneath the human's blood. "I'll do this quick, your majesty" she bowed. "I know, you always do" He smiled again. Raising her blade, and using full force, stabbing him through the skull. His blood soaked face seemed to be still smiling. Ava's face showed little emotion, as she left with no blade.

Walking around the body filled battle field she looked around searching for signs of a newer weapon, finding a sword. The sword was just right long bladed, light, and swift,. Picking it up, still in its scabbard. She used this. Written on the blade 'Demitree'.

_Demitree, you have returned to me. Why is that? After I gave you to a foolish child. I'm sorry old friend, its good to be back again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Balance. Fear. Duty.**

_Old friends. Everyone has an old friend from the past, someone who they'd had fun with, got in trouble with, been almost killed by, and laughed all the time with. I have a few, but I regret being friends with them. But I'm not suppose to. They are still my friends no matter what I think they are or who I think they are. Changed or unchanged they still are. Even if they have certain features you wouldn't want in one. I think I prefer it that way. I must be mad then._

_**Chapter 3: Lyla, how sweet.**_

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" Leo asked leaning in close. "There's a tough team to beat, they say this team has certain features that let them win." Sean said, looking over Ava's new armor. Lance looked at her sword before handing it back. "Like what?" Leo continued, asking in an annoying tone. "Like, well, there changeling is a bear for one. There Jouster is a knight. There swords man is the prince of Galta. And well, there other member she's unusual. Her blades are her nails. No one knows what or who she is." Sean finished.

They reached the stadium and separated for there events. Leo's event was first. Jousting. "How fun." He said slamming his helmet down, charging at his opponent, almost knocking them off but hitting them in the head causing their helmet to be bent against the head. The next few rounds Leo lost. Until he was disqualified for losing to often. "Well, it's my event. Time to rip them to shreds." Sean said entering the stadium battle field. His first opponent looked sinister, creepy. "Ready?" he asked, turning into a huge eight legged, hairy spider. Sean gulped, stepping back before running at the huge thing and transforming into a wolf. His coarse fur, white fangs, sharps claws seemed to zip past. A huge screech came from the spider, as the small wolf seemed to be gouging out its eyes. Clawing and snapping at the spider, the wolf was hit off by one of its huge legs. Giving a yelp of pain as it hit the wall it regained strength and attacked again this time the spider was bitten and rip. Turning back into a human, the spider started screaming. The wolves' mouth full of blood, hovering over the man before returning to Sean's human form. "I was ready, but you weren't." He whispered whipping his mouth, clearing it of blood.

"Powerful." Ava said looking upon the young changeling. "Eh?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "He's powerful, as a wolf. I think I know him." she said smiling. "Oh, hey, the next rounds going to start. A small man walked out, his face all smiling. Sean walked out, stared at the man before transforming into a wolf and snarled. The man's eyes widen. "Oh my -" he fainted. "Well, that was short and Sean didn't have to eat him" Leo laughed, holding his ribs. Lance laughed too. Ava smiled as she watched the next contestant walk over to the ref and talked to him. She was a girl a little overweight, frizzy hair and toothless smile. "FORFEIT!" the ref yelled, echoing around the stadium. Sean had won.

"My turn, you know, I am pretty good at archery" Ava smirked walking out onto the field. There were more opponents this round, all men. "What's a pretty thing like you entering a tournament like this?" one asked winking. "Oh, I just want to win the prize." She said fixing her bow. "What prize?" another said standing beside her.  
"Myself." She smirked aiming at her target and let the arrow fly right into the target beside the bull's-eye. Their eyes widen as they launched their own arrows and began to shot. It was narrowed down to two in only a few seconds. Ava and Jack. Jack aimed and got a bull's-eye, smiling and blowing a kiss to her as she set up and aimed. In no less then 5 second his arrow fell to the ground, her arrow pierced the target, half of it sticking out. She blew a kiss and went back to the stadium seats, leaving Jack in a fit.

"My turn." Lance said walking down to the open field filled with men only wielding swords. His eyes closed, he waited, hand on his sword waiting to draw. One man finally did attack him. Opening his eyes, drawing his sword, blocking the man's attack and knocking him out on the wall. The other men seemed to be afraid or too confused to attack. Standing around looking at the ground before falling to it yelping in pain. Lance won and they were into the finals. "Great, so we have to fight?" Leo whined "We'll get her back after a night. That's all we prized her for, right?" Lance shook his head "We prepare to fight. And I expect you to fight well". Sean nodded, cleaning his wounds from the giant spider he'd just noticed. Ava practiced with her sword. Leo was praciting dodging and advancing with her. "Hold your sword high, block higher if your opponent is taller. Block mid if they are around the same size and-" she was interrupted by Leo rolling his eyes "Block low if your opponent is smaller then you, I know." Ava laughed, praciting more "You've learned what I have not taught you, who taught you?" Leo looked at her wondering why she wanted to know "Well, I guess, my master. My old master, Sir Reizeno, brave knight. He always said I was good at learning things and helping people." Ava smiled stopping and pausing. "He was a great man, an immortal man. He always said to me in battle "You fight for a reason you can only understand, I fight for a reason you don't understand, now what does that say about us?" he improved my sword fighting. He was my greatest opponent, almost defeating him once giving him mercy as he gave Me." she said softly "A great man, a great teacher." Leo looked at her like she was human.

"We begin in two minutes" Lance announced, grabbing his sword and leaving. The rest followed.

_This fight. This fight collided with my past. And proved I wasn't the only one to be brung into the future._

"There they are. The ones in the rumor" Sean said stepping out onto the grounds. Ava's eyes looked at them each different, each strangely familiar, but one she knew. "Ava-Lee, the great Dark Knight!" the girl hissed, her solid nail metal blades clanging. "Lyla." Ava said calmly, bowing her head. "You little bitch cost me my army, and brung me here! I promise you, you'll not leave this stadium alive" Lyla snapped. Her long black silk hair, fiery red eyes seemed to be as angry as her voice.

_Lyla..._

_How to describe Lyla. Ruthless, beautiful, evil, demonic, murderous, sadistic and anything else that involves killing another person for a purpose or none. As lovely as she was, she tried to kill me on several occasions. Instead, I ended up putting her in a lot of pain._

Lyla and Ava at 14

"Lyla..." Ava whined "Why are we taking this way? And what are you carrying?"."Just wait, as soon as we reached that dark space I'll tell you." Lyla snapped, hauling a huge bag over her shoulder.Huffing and puffing they made it to a dark area, little light to see. "Okay, now I'll tell you, better yet, show you" Lyla smiled opening the bag and showing Ava small swords "Lets fight! We can you know, if Bulbous thinks he's all that, wait till he sees us." Ava looked at the swords curiously before picking one up and drawing it from its scabbard "Whoa... Awesome!" she said looking at the bright, reflective metal. "Come on, Attack me!" Lyla said, picking up and drawing her own sword. "Okay!" Ava said slightly attacking to be blocked by the small dark haired girl. There clanging swords and there girlish giggles echoed causing people to run to where they were. The fight between them became fiercer, Lyla's expression becoming blood thirsty. "Lyla?" Ava asked, backing off a bit. Lyla then struck, stabbing Ava's shoulder. Ava screamed.

"Lyla!" A man yelled, his presence scared Lyla who let the grip go on the swords. Ava closed her eyes and grabbed onto the blade, pulling it out. "Ava..." Lyla said in awe. Screaming out in pain, Ava successfully removed the deep blade. It landed on the floor covered in her blood. Ava, now standing, walked away. "What? No revenge, Ava-Lee! You pitiful Light seeker!" she yelled as Ava walked away, her wound bleeding. "My dear, do you not know what the rules are? Or are you ignornant to my power?" The man screamed. "Torah, you're the all powerful and she's weak, we must rid ourselves of her" she snapped. The man merely smiled and nodded "My child, she's not weak; any girl who can pull a blade and walk is stronger than any knight I've known. She is, my dear, more powerful than you" he said, stroking her face with the back of his hand "Now, go, you'll be come a captain."

"You know her?" Sean asked looking at Ava in shock. "Of course, we're old friends." Lyla yelled, twisting her fingers, creating a flow effect with her solid nails. Ava took her stance, eyes closed, sword horizontal with her shoulders, arm straight. Leo and the rest stared, waiting for something to start. "Let's finish this!" She yelled. Lyla charged attacking with her nails; Ava's swords went from left to right blocking Lyla's killer nails. One of the three left drew his word and attacked Lance. Sean turned into a wolf and attacked one who turned into a bear, roaring and growling at each other. Leo looked at the last one; he was carrying an axe and looked at Leo with a hungry glint in his eye. Leo gulped and ran "Get bak ere' ya foo" he said charging after the thin boy.

Ava and Lyla's girl fight raged on. Ava swiftly blocking and kicking Lyla at vulnerable moments. Finally Lyla landed a decent blow to Ava, stabbing her with five blades in her left shoulder. Ava screamed before sliding them out and fly kicking the black haired girl into a solid wall "You want to fight then lets fight!" she yelled walking over the wobbling black haired girl who seemed to have peeled herself out of the wall. Lyla attacked, aiming her blades at Ava's face many times. Dodging and blocking her attacks, Ava quickly spun kicked her sending her once again against the wall. Punching and missing. She quickly grabbed Lyla's hands and shoved them into the wall, trapping her. "You bitch!" she screeched trying to pull her nails free.

Lance still blocking attacks. Attacked slashing upwards, and then tried attacking. His opponent strong and talented. He continued, in a repeatative state. Leo was having trouble. "Argh! Get bak ere yer monkeh, I wun't hert yer" he yelled holding his axe level with his own face. "That's total bullshit! And I'm not a monkey, you stone aged moron!" he yelled running away, poking his tongue out at the guy making him charge after him. Leo tried to avoid the guy. Instead, he knocked over barrels, tripping the man and sent his axe flying. The man lied on the ground before moaning. Leo quickly picked up a stick and started beating him. "Ah ha! Not so thought are ya, monkeh man!" he laughed.

Sean was having trouble, being throw around by the huge hair covered creature. "Brave little wolf, aren't we?" The bear cackled. "At least I'm not a performing circus act" Sean snapped at his feet, growling trying to back him into a corner. The bear roared before grabbing the wolf and pinning it against the wall making it howl in pain. "How's the wolfy now?" he cackled again. Sean laughed before turning human falling out of the bears paws and drawing his sword. "Wolfy's just fine" He said charging slashing the bear causing it to fall to the ground. Sean quickly slipped his blade back into its scabbard. "Little do people knows that we changelings could do magic" he laughed. "Gyrate-Typhlose!" He yelled a symbol appeared, amazing the crowd. The symbol started to spin, getting fast, picking up speed. Picking up more, until it exploded, coating the bear with fiery debris.

With Lance still fighting and most of there opponents down. They'd already won. Ava grabbed her sword and ran towards the two fighting; quickly she blocked Lance and kicked the other back, sending them flying. "This is not your fight, Ava" he yelled. "Yes, it is." she said before stabbing him in his right shoulder, wounding him, making him unable to interfere with what she had planned. The other recovering, standing up and removing his helmet. "I guess we finally meet dark knight. My name is Prince San, you never destroyed us, and you gave me pity. Scaring my father away." He laughed. His face dashing, handsome. "The thin little guy with the men i killed. I knew he was the heir. Why i did not kill him? Who knows, i may have a heart after all" she nodded and bowed. "Yes, and might i say what a beautiful girl you are to have such ugly power, but i guess someone has to have It." he said, stepping forward. "Your majesty, if you do not already know, you've already won this. I forfeit for my team." she bowed. "Ah, yes, but they are welcome to join me at the ball and feast tomorrow. With my prizes, are you not one of them?" he said standing in front of her, sending her head mad with thoughts, he smelt of ash and coal, and clean sheets. "I am. Does that please you?" she teased. Lance narrowed his eyes at the sight, the prince and her standing right in front of each other.

"My, yes, it does. Come join me!" he laughed, arms opened, leading the four off and to the palace. Its huge walls, delicately put together of the finest colored glass. "Welcome to castle Galta!" he announced arms wide. "More like castle glass-does-hurt-yknow" Leo narrowed his eyes. Sean laughed looking around at the water features and green grass "It sure looks different from the sand buildings in Galta". "Yes, you see, we're lower so we get more water." San said leading them through the main doors. "Uh, you sure this place doesn't have leaks or something." Leo asked walking up the winding stairs cases. "No, all the glass is melted together and if you look up now there's a wonderful sight, milady" he said leading her to the railing along the stair case. "Wow, it's amazing" she said looking up before she looked down and thought she saw a dark figure. "Hurry now, I'll get you rooms." he pushed them into a corridor and gave them two rooms. "Milady, here with Sir West here" He said pushing them into a room and closing the door. And opposite her opened a door and left. "Guess that's our room" Sean said looking confident as he walked in. his jaw dropped at the sight of the room. Majestic, luscious and simply fit for a king.

Ava and Lance quickly settled in. It became dark and they needed sleep. They laid down in the one bed which was given to them, backs turned, avoiding each others faces, as a bigger silence grew between them. "Good night" she said, he stayed silent for a bit before saying "Sweet dreams" before they both drifted off. Leo and Sean had separate beds. Leo kept talking about how he hated the place and that he figured something was wrong. "I don't like him, he seemed to keen to have Ava as a prize." he huffed. "Everyone did, so, good night!" Sean snapped. Leo sighed and closed his eyes and drifted off. Sean stayed awake pondering what Leo said but soon fell asleep.

_Like others, I felt like something was wrong. I didn't know quite what but I knew that I'd find out. Sooner or later._


	4. Chapter 4

**Balance. Fear. Duty.**

_Foolishness, continuous wondering, ignorance. It's really sad. Seeing people act like they don't notice what's going on. They like to avoid things incase they don't turn out like they want them to. I think I know its better to take a chance and gain an experience from whatever situation, involving love, betrayal, friendship, death and hope. I hope that one day at least people will have a chance to experience what they want. I know I have and I'm happy with my decision, so far._

_**Chapter 4: Oh, brother.**_

_Warm. I felt warm._

In the morning, Ava woke snuggling into Lance's chest, he pulled her closer. "Morning..." she said softly."Morning." he said looking down at her face. Her eyes widen as she suddenly noticed "You pervert! How dare you! Get off me!" she screamed kicking him off the bed and sending him to the ground. She grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped into around herself to keep people from seeing her under-garments. Lance rubbed his head as he laughed "You're a bit picky about the way you look, are you? You look fine, actually better than fine, you're absolutely gorgeous". Ava gave an uncertain look before dropping the sheet. The under dress showed allot of her figure off. Lance and she made the bed before changing into the clothes San had left for them.

"Got a little too frisky, Lance." Sean nudged, "We heard the yelling." Leo stated, his eyes narrowed "Oh, how I hate this place." San came round the corner that second greeting them with hugs and kisses. Ava blushed as he gave her a soft kiss of the cheek. "I heard you yelling, is everything alright?" San asked Ava. "Yeah, fine." she answered touching where he kissed. Lance narrowed his eyes "So, Prince, what are we doing today? Crash course in flirting?" Leo laughed. Sean looked between the blushing Ava and the narrowed eyed Lance, and bursted out laughing. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed. Ava and Lance raised an eyebrow. San walked between them and smiled "you must love to laugh, boy, what distinct features you have." He said coming close to Sean's wolfish featured face "Hm, strange. You're human yet you have features of a-". Ava cut him off "Must we be off; we have to prepare for tonight, right?" "Yes, we must find you some formal attire." San said walking off down the stairs cases. The four followed.

When they reached the bottom Leo tripped and fell on his face, "Ow!" he yelled, sitting upright, holding his face. "Are you okay?" Ava bent down to check on her new friend. "There's something odd about him" he whispered. Ava nodded before helping him up. "I'm okay, it's only face" He chuckled. "Yeah, it looks better to, that fall really fixed it Leo, you can actually look at it now" Sean laughed. "Now, that's just not nice! You dog!" he yelled back. Sean turned away, looking upset. "Sean." Lance said turning to look at him walk out and away. "Never mind about Sean, he'll be okay, lets get you some clothes" San said leading them out the door. "But don't you already have a dress, Ava; Kathy said she'd make you one." Leo said still holding his face from the fall. "Why, yes, how could I forget?" she joked. And then, right then, Lance's stomach curled up at the sight of San taking Ava's hand. "Well, then we must go to this Kathy and claim that dress for her."

"Leo! What happened to your face, pal?" Henry said dropping his tools. Kathy ran down as soon as she heard the clang of the tools hitting the dusty ground "Yes, what happened?" "I tripped and fell on my face. That's all." He said pushing them off. "This is Kathy? My, girl, have you the dress for Lady Ava here?" he asked. She looked at him, the royal. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and Ava holding hands. "I-i-i-i-I am K-Kathy, sire, and y-yes I have the dress for Lady Ava, but sire why is it that you're holding hands with her?" Kathy stuttered, trying regaining her cool. Lance simply avoided the fact that they held hands, trying to over come this feeling he had. "She is my partner for the ball and feast, isn't that right, milady?" he asked looking right at Ava, deep into her eyes. Like any human, she became overwhelmed by it "Yes..." she said softly staring back at him. Kathy nodded and ran up the stairs. Lance's face began to twitch when he heard her say yes. Things ran through his mind before he sighed and walked over to Henry and Leo who seemed to be talking privately.

Sean wondered down and over the sandy streets of Galta before bumping into a small mousy haired girl "Oh!" she fell backwards onto the ground. "Oh, Sorry" he apologized helping her up. She smiled "No, it's my fault, I should really learn to watch where I'm going." He smiled back.

Sean and his pack

In a little village east of Rasn, lives the clan of wolf changelings. "My dear followers and people, the heartless are coming, we must prepare for an attack. They've surrounded us and will destroy everyone of us." an old man yelled over a small crowd. "We can't just defend, they'll squish us." one person complained. "Under estimating our enemy could be dangerous" Sean said, walking up in front of the people "We must transport some of our people to places. The mountains to the east, they can stay there till we have complete control or have failed our mission to save this village, our home." The crowd cheered.

"Sean, sire, you mustn't risk it. Isn't it better to face our destruction now then fail in attempt to save ourselves?" the old man asked. "No, it's better to try and fail then rot like pigs' traitor. You, Quinn, have betrayed your own kind for a reason in which we hate." Sean growled his wolf features flaring up. "Well, sire, if you weren't so stubborn we wouldn't be in this mess. You are the traitor! You're father was stupid, look what happened to him, he died" The man cackled. Sean's hand went to his throat picking him up and slamming him against the wall. "Don't you dare say anything about my father, you bastard! Don't make me any angrier with you, otherwise I'll rip you voice box out with my teeth." Sean growled tightening his grip on the man's throat. In a few seconds, all the life went out of the old man. Sean let go, watching the man fall to the ground before stepping outside his tent "Women and children only! All able to fight, must fight!" he yelled helping little kids onto wagons and horses. "Sean, please, don't stay, come with me..." said a girl with mousy brown hair, her smile warming."I'm sorry, but Rain, I must fight."

Hers eyes filled with ready to cry tears, she handed him a small locket "Keep it with you, so then, you'll always have a part of me with you" she smiled before disappearing. "Sir, the men are ready, are we?" saluted a man in armor. "Yes, but later on." Sean replied checking his men. Only a small army. About 60 men. An older man came to Sean in privacy a few minutes later. "Sir, you're still young, it's best if you go, keep your family running and Rain would want to see you alive." he consulted. "I'm sure rain would, but I cannot just let some person kill my men, my people. Surely once they kill me, they'd leave." Sean said staring at the man with such confidence. "You sure are your father's son. Like him in everyway you are. Alright, you can fight, sire." he bowed.

"Ha, the young one is mine" said Ava looking over the small village at the group of men protecting it "Destroy the rest" she ordered sending a small group of heartless to destroy the men. "Here they come!" the man yelled "Sire, we'll protect you!" In a few minutes the men were whipped out by a shadowy fog, more like storm. Scream and cries came from the shadows surround Sean. He heard them and started to scream with them. The shadows rushing past creating hisses and howls of UN imaginable strength. "Hm, screaming doesn't solve much with these heartless, they'd rather be assured your dead, you know." Ava whispered behind him into his ear. He felt her warm breathe and smelt her summer scent, just as some survivors had said and describe her as. "If you're going to kill me, I won't give up without a fight." He growled. "I wasn't excepting you too, your highness" she just before he turned into a dog and attacked her. Blocking him with her scabbard. She cackled. "You evil witch, you destroyed my family" he said charging at her. She jumped and spun over him horizontally before landing Legs open back stretched out one hand to keep from going anywhere, facing him. She drew her sword when he turned human. Dragging it across the ground, waling in a circle completely opposite him. "Why so scared?" she frowned fakely "I didn't mean to scare you". Attacking each other, blocking each other staying three inches from each others faces, there swords sliding up and down. Showing the power they were using to block and attack. Quickly she spun kick him, releasing them both form the sword lock they were in.

He attacked; she ducked causing him to roll over her and land on the ground, tossing his blade into the surrounding darkness. She picked it up, spun it. "Hm, nice sword too bad it's going to kill you." she smirked, leaning over him, slamming her own blade into shoulder. He screamed out in pain, staring at the sword in his shoulder. "You'll die one day." he growled as she raised the sword above him and slammed it down into his chest. Coughing blood, trying to hang on he said his last words "I know you want to live again..." his words lingered with her.

Lance, Leo and Henry continued talking till Kathy came down. "I'm sorry I took so long, I had to mend a part, but its fine now" Kathy smiled, handing the dress to Ava. She nodded and said thank you before turning and leaving with San. Lance and Leo stayed with Henry. "Leo." Sean said walking inside the blacksmiths. "I'm sorry, Sean" Leo apologized putting his hand out. Sean shook Leo's hand "So, where's Ava?" Sean asked looking at Lance. "You just missed her walking off with prince sand pants." Lance said looking at the many finished swords on the wall. "Oh, him. You know, he doesn't seem the type to just enjoy the simple life" Sean stated, looking at the three other men. "He's never really liked the simple life, mother use to give him everything." Leo finished, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Mother?" Lance turned seeing Leo expression of surprise and regret "He's your brother?" "Yes..." He said trying to avoid pain.

"Milady, you look wonderful." San praised seeing Ava walk out of a changing room wearing the white gown Kathy had made for her. Slim fitting with gold embroidery. "Why, thank, sire." She bowed "But I must be meeting with my friends. I owe Sir West a dance."."You can meet them there" he said politely "But why do you call him Sir? He is no Knight." Ava paced to the end of the bed where he sat, leaned on it revealing her famine features "I believe that once you're a knight you're always a knight." she lingered wondering around the bed. He stood up as she came in front of him. "My, what a beauty you are?" he smirked, leaning his face over hers. Her Blonde hair pinned back, leaving her face open. Smiling back at each other she took a step back and turned. Leaving him smirking.

_I'm such a tease. Nevertheless, he was getting on my nerves, hovering over me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Balance. Fear. Duty**

**Balance. Fear. Duty.**

_Siblings, I have none even though I have wanted one or two forever. They may seem like a pain in the butt or a problem but no matter what there always there till you can do it on your own. Unless, they've done something to hurt you or someone close. Most brothers and sisters have jealously problems always thinking on e gets more then the other. But they have to learn to solve that don't they? _

_**Chapter 5: Dancing, kisses and what?**_

Just as sunset hit the hole of Galta was in party mode the smell of food and women's perfume filled the air, men and their girls or woman twirling and walking through the streets. Bottle of brew and wine were all over the place, shops were closed. All you could hear was laughter and girlish giggles. "Well, this is going to be fun, right gentlemen?" Lance smirked pulling on his formal wear. "As ready as I can be, don't know about Leo here" Sean looked over Leo who was struggling to pull on his pants. They laughed at the sight of the young man pulling on his pants while having a fit. "Don't we all look just adorable" Ava smirked, leaning against the door frame staring at the three. "Uh, hey-y, you're not suppose to be here, are you?" Leo asked quickly pulling on his pants before any further embarrassment. Lance looked Ava up and down and smiled "Don't we look like a Lady". Ava smiled "Just get changed, can't keep his highness waiting, can we?"

_They looked so funny...it was absolutely hilarious. _

They four met up with San at the gates, dressed to impress. Ava gave a mild smile before being taken in arm by him and lead inside the gates to the party. Lance gave a nod to follow them "No partner, no enter!" yelled the fat guard man. "Partner? But what if you're sharing a partner? You see Prince San; we're with her the girl he's with." Leo stated pointing to happy dancing two. "No partner at the gate, no enter!" the fat guard yelled again sending them away. "Great, we're stuck out here just because we don't have a partner" Leo mimicked annoyingly with a squeaky voice. "What about Kathy?" Lance said. 'K-k-Kathy?" Leo asked loudly. "Me?" a girlish voice appeared from behind him. Leo turned around and waved behind turning back to Lance, glaring at him and mouthing rude words. "Yes, you, Leo was wondering if you would be his partner." Sean said patting Leo on the back "But you see he likes you so much that he can't ask you, so we're wondering if you'll ask him so he CAN say yes". "You're evil..." Leo muttered under his breath narrowing his eyes at Sean. Kathy asked and Leo said yes regretfully and was soon dragged off towards the gates and entered the ball.

"So, now we need 'partners'" Sean sighed. "He didn't say they had to be female." Lance smirked that kind of smirk that could only mean trouble. "Ah, what's all this?" The fat guard asked. "He's my partner" Lance said arm in arm with Sean. "A man and a man partners?" the guard argued. "Yes, you see, you only said we needed a partner to enter. So if you'll excuse me." Lance said dragging Sean past the guard. Laughing at the dumbfounded face they left on the guard the two separated and went to look for Ava or Leo. Hundreds of dancing couples made it hard to find them. Lance caught a glimpse of Ava dancing with San, her white dress bright and easy to be seen. He followed them walking up to them "May I butt in? He asked politely, seeing San step back and ask another girl to dance. Taking her into stance, stepping with the music, twirling around. He looked at her. She looked at him. "You look...nice." He said as he watched her look at other people's feet. "I'd expect more from you, but yet, you're slow, do you not suspect San of being a great betrayer of you're kind. If he was with Lyla then most defiantly." she snapped. Lance looked at her thoughtfully.

"We're going to need a distraction for Sean and Leo to check things out." Ava whispered leaning into his ear. "What kind of distraction?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, I have an idea but first I need to tell them." she said forcing him to dance in the direction of the mild struggle. "Kathy, let me go, dance with Sean, please!" Leo pleaded trying to pull himself away from her. "Hey, there's Lance and Ava, dancing together?" Sean said looking over at the two. "Sean, we'll create a small distraction but I want you to check out the palace. See if there's anything connecting Leo's brother to the darkness, If Lyla's there then come back quickly that's all the proof we need." she murmured, quickly taking leave. "Leo, you heard, sorry, Kathy but we must." Sean apologized grabbing Leo by the arm and dragging him out the gates and into the shadows of the empty streets.

_Lyla, as I've said before, she's a born killer. If she was there he's definitely working for the darkness._

"There's San, so, whets the distraction?" Lance asked, still dancing. "Kiss me." Ava ordered making Lance's eyes widen and his voice stutter. "Y-you s-sure?" he asked. She nodded and waited. He leant down. His lips crashed down on hers sending a warm chill through each others body. San looked over, his eyes wide, a fierce grin of jealously. All of a sudden, the crowd cleared, San had drawn his sword "How dare you impede on my partner. Guard!" he yelled. Lance narrowed his eyes. "Ava! Lyla's there..." Sean and Leo came running into the centre. "I knew it!" Ava said happily "You're working with Lyla for what?" San cackled "caught me out have you, Ava, Ava, Ava, beautiful, strong Ava...You've seem to have betrayed what's closet to your own heart. Your father won't be proud. Torah, you father, General of the heartless army. Your the very soul of the heartless, my dear." Ava stepped forward "I may be a lot of things be a heartless I am not. I'm no pure heartless, little do you know that my family was killed and Torah took me in!" she yelled, shocking the surrounding crowd. "Oh, stop with the pathetic story. Everyone knows you're his daughter, born and raised." Lyla stepped out of the crowd, his long black hair whipping through the air.

Ava nodded "Well then...may I please be excused." she turned. "Running?" Lyla taunted. She kept walking, the three following her. "We get our weapons and leave..." Ava said, walking up stairs cases. When they reached the room they packed there gear and stepped outside just in time to hear Lyla screeching "You shall not run from me!" Hundreds of soldiers and guards started running down and up the stairs from both directions. "Shit! What now?" asked Leo looking around desperately. "What do you do when you can't go up but you can go down a different way?" Ava asked looking over railing. Leo and Sean's eyes widen. "NO WAY!" Sean yelled backing into the wall. The guards were getting closer. "Too bad." Ava said steeping back a few steps and running up jumping over the rail with one hand. Falling down the centre of the stair cases she drew her swords in mid air and slashed a few before grabbing an empty stair case rail with one hand and pulling her self up and over it, landing in a perfect battle stance. "She's suicidal." The three sweat dropped.

Lance gulped before jumping over railing himself. Falling till a point where there were no guards and grabbing onto the railing. He grabbed onto it and stopped, jumping over it, drawing his sword.

"Uh, you go first" Leo said looking over the rail.

"No, you." Sean pushed. "No, YOU!" Leo yelled, the guards getting close.

"How about the both of us at the same time, eh?" Sean offered.

"Yeah, on three?" Leo asked confirming the jump.

"Yeah"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

They both leapt just in time for the guard to miss them with there swords, falling, falling, falling. They landed in the pool below. Ava and Lance both fighting of the guards. "Jeez, can't these guys get a clue." Lance yelled, punching one in the face. "I guess they don't know the meaning of get lost" She said stabbing a guard. At the bottom of the stair case they met up with San and Lyla. "Why are you running?" Lyla smiled innocently the guards surrounding them all. "Simple, I don't like it here and Leo doesn't either." she looked at San "Couldn't blame him really." San drew his sword "No, let me handle her." Lyla walked forward, fists ready. Ava through her sword to the ground and walked forward. Leo ran to Lance's side "Have you seen Sean?" he whispered. "No, why?" Lance replied. But Leo stopped and watched the battle before him.

The two girls paced in circles. Ava calm looking away from Lyla more at the ground. Lyla intense eyes focused on Ava, her mouth snarling at Alva's expression. Suddenly, they both stopped and an attack begun both launching each other of into the middle with hard thrusted punches knocking each other back. They both ran forward again at each other and started fighting. Lyla punched and tried to slide kick Ava over before she leapt into the air and spun kick her in the face knocking her back. Landing back on the ground Ava quickly flipped back towards Lyla who ran at her. Quickly grabbing Ava's leg and spinning her around Lyla threw Ava up in the air. "Crest Mode!" Lyla yelled as shadows came down surrounding her. Ava flipped and landed straight on the ground sending a vibration and leaving a crevast in the ground. "Too bad for you, you're going to lose." Smirked Lyla, moving her hands in front of her. Her clothes and hairstyle had changed. Her hair in a tight bun with a mid robe. Crests and symbols were patterned over the robe. "Not now, not ever!" Ava screamed sending a wave of terror through everyone, she charged as a dark shadowy ball was fired at her. Hands up blocking the attack she quickly through it back knocking Lyla out.

_Lyla always gave into power that was her weakness. Too much power is no good to the body or soul. As I've leant the only true power to understand or defeat a purpose that you don't believe is in yourself._

"You!" San yelled charging at the un-prepared Ava. A wolf tackled him, snapping his face "Don't you dare!" it snarled. Leo smiled "He's scared of wolves you know". San was scared, his face white, eyes wide, shivering. Sean's wolfish eyes stared at him, his teeth flared at San's every movement. "Please, please don't' hurt me, I'll be good" he begged. Sean considered then snapped his teeth and growled. Ava walked over to him and nodded. He backed off and turned human again, Smiling and waving at the horrified prince. San's eyes widen, scared and terrified of Sean. He started to try and run. "Uh, uh, uh...ARGH!" he screamed climbing to his feet and running away.

Leo's perfect pet

"Let's go!" the young Leo smiled dragging the older boy along "It's so cool." San nodded and continued being dragged by the younger prince. "So, what is this thing?" San asked Leo. "Well, she is a wolf. She turns into one." Leo said pulling along the older boy still. "She?" San asked. A little girl sat at the entrance to a watery cave. "Leo!" she squealed running over to him and hugging him. "Hi, oh, this is my brother San, he's cool." Leo laughed hugging the girl back. "San, I'm Justice." She greeted him, her hair was hay colored, her eyes blue. San shook her hand "My brother said you can change into a wolf, honestly, I think he's fibbing." San looked over at Leo who just smiled. "No, I can, watch." she said turning into a creamy colored baby wolf, who yelped playfully before turning back into a human girl. She smiled.

Over the next few weeks San, Leo and Justice became close. Learning things, smuggling food to her. "Leo! San! Mother needs to talk to you!" there mother yelled. "We'll be back soon, okay?" Leo asked. Justice nodded. San and Leo ran off to the castle seeing their mother waiting for them. "Leo, San, I need to stay away from here form now on, okay? Or at least till we've ridded ourselves of our problem." she asked looking into both of their eyes pleading. Leo and San nodded.

Years passed and the wolves had gained control of the forest behind the palace. San had grown up and Leo was preparing to leave to become a Knight at his parents wish by serving a well know night. San wanted to see if his old friend who he hadn't seen in years was still wondering around the caves. Looking around for his friend, he remembers the times they shared laughing and playing games. He heard a growl, knowing that wolves ruled this area he quickly drew his sword. A snarling she-wolf came from the shadows, her yellow teeth flared. He started to back away from her until she attacked rip open his arm. Screaming out in pain, he watched the wolf's blood covered mouth growl. It only took a few seconds for him to destroy the wolf and faint. In the cave on the hill all alone.

Later, he woke, feeling un-imaginable pain in his arm. He stood up to see if the wolf had gotten up and walked away or remained dead. He saw the hay colored, blue eyed girl lying on the ground. The ground was soaked in blood. He bent down and picked her body up, weeping and crying.

He ran away. San no longer ruled the kingdom. Leo was the next heir but refused and handed the Kingdom to his friend Henry. Kathy hugged and kissed everyone good bye. As they left, riding horse and discussing there next adventure and where it would begin. "Maybe Flad, or Bode, or, or Uthine" Leo said excited. Sean rolled his eyes. Ava smiled. Lance just rode looking forward at the beautiful sunrise of a new day.

_My new friends. I placed trust in them. Unknowingly, I did. I came out better. Maybe I was so into the darkness I didn't see that there beliefs were similar to ours, I guess, in the end we'll never know. Maybe, if I go back, I can change, because I know I have now._


	6. Chapter 6

**Balance, Fear. Duty.**

_Family is important. Family can be anything, right? Even if they aren't you're real one. But its better to have a real quality family someone of you're blood, you're DNA. I guess the thing is that some families aren't capable of staying together for reasons some do not know. _

_**Chapter 6: Home, Sweet Memories?**_

The next few days were constant learning spree, learning the new towns and languages. Sean and Leo had been arguing for the past hour while Lance and Ava were getting extremely annoyed. "No, you eat the pineapple" Leo argued. "No, you eat it!" Sean replied, they both continued till Ava yelled "SHUT UP! Goddamn us all!" They quickly went into a silence. Ava seemed to be angrier with them since they left Oplus. "The next big city is over the hill, it's called..." Lance said looking at the map, going silent. "What? What's it called?" Leo said jumping up and down in his saddle. "It's called Helia. Lance's Home, right?" Ava murmured. Lance nodded.

Riding into the impressive advance city, their mouths gaped open. In awe they seemed to not fit in with the technology. Cars drove through the streets; horse seemed a little old fashion. "This is where you lived?" Ava said smugly "No wonder you're brain dead." Sean and Leo sniggered. "Yeah, haven't seen it in a while." Lance said staring at the tall buildings. "All the cities here at in different ages. From rebuilding and such. Like Galta in the Middle Ages. Helia and a few other cities didn't fall so there pretty advanced." Leo stated sounding intelligent. Ava giggled. People staring at them in there middle age wear and there royal leader. Whispers and loudly said words were heard by the four. Ava rode sternly along side Lance who wasn't bother by the celebrity hungry crowd. "Guess we go to another palace, right?" Leo said tiredly. "No, mansion." Lance pointed at the huge 2 storey mansion sitting on a small hill, quite near the city.

_Big place meant small people or big people with small brains, I'll take the small brains one. _

Dance music was coming from most of the building a soon as sunset hit. They soon arrived at the large mansion. A lady wearing heavy make up and tough man in a suit seemed to run out to Lance and hug him. The woman kissed him leaving a huge lipstick mark on his face. With a disgusted look he whipped it off as she went to greet the three. Leo and Sean hid behind one another trying to avoid the lipstick. Ava smiled and hugged her back." Is she yours, dear? She's gorgeous" his mother said stretching gorgeous. "Yes, I am." Ava smiled "I'm your son's fiancé?" she questioned him. "Ah, yes, mother, she's my fiancée." He walked to Ava and wrapped his arm around her. "You owe me one" she mumbled. "I know" he replied. His mother squealed with joy. "My son got a beauty. Frank, I told you he'd find one out there." she nagged her husband, Lance's father. "Linny, of course, but I told you. Congrats son." he shook Lance's hand. The fake couple smiled and was taken inside followed by the two young men confused by what was happening.

"Oh my, Frank, we must have dinner. A formal dinner. Lance's sister left some clothes up stairs where you can stay uh, I'm sorry; I don't know your name, dear." Linny smiled. "I'm Ava, Lin, if I may call you that." Ava replied smiling back. "Ava who?" A dark haired figure asked. "Ethan, Ava's your brother fiancé, show her some respect." Linny demanded. Ethan paced his way down the stairs to his brother and gave a harsh threatening look. Ava looked at him merely annoyed. "Ava, I apologies for my behavior here. If I can, may I talk to you alone for awhile with my sweet brother's permission of course." Ethan bowed slightly. Just as Lance was about to say no Ava interrupted "Your brother here doesn't control me, of course we can talk." she said walking past him and waiting at the doorway for him to follow. "Ah, someone he can't push around." Ethan smirked leaving Lance who was glaring at him coldly.

As they stepped out into the court yard Ethan quickly stopped "Heartless, are you not?" he snapped. Ava laughed "Hm, just as smart as you brother. He found me out too and yet, I'm friends with him." Ethan glared "Heartless aren't welcome on light seeker land even if they are good". Ava merely smiled and walked off, meeting the rest at the bottom of the stairs. Later when they'd changed and only three could talk alone. Sean and Leo asked Ava about the fiancé thing. "Well, he'd have to have a reason for a girl to be here. And no, we're not together." She said fixing there tuxes. Lance was in his own room, tying his bow "Mum loves to chuck a party expeciall6y when I bring a girl home." he complained. "Not quite a girl, girl looking but a monster inside" Ethan hissed coming up behind Lance "Heartless she is and she admits it, why is that?" Lance chuckled turning to his brother "She's facing her past. She's the heartless our family killed." Shocked and confused Ethan stared at the ground as Lance left to meet up with the three.

At the bottom of the stairs cased he waited, tapping his foot. "Hey!" Sean yelled. Lance looked up and he mouth fell open. There was Ava, wearing a very body fitting lavender gown "Hi" she smiled and giggled at his drooling stare. Leo rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. Sean and Ava followed. Linny soon came down squealing at Ava and how 'gorgeous' she looked. They walked outside and two huge limos waited for the group. Ava, Lance, Sean and Leo in one and Linny, Frank and Ethan in the other. They arrived at a small club like restaurant. You saw a bar at the entry and a dance floor further in. They sat at the back. A huge glass table. Glasses of shappaine and wine waited at they sat down.

_This is one dinner I'll never forget and I thank Lin for, she let me remember something._

"I'd like to thank our gods for letting my son be blessed with such a beautiful girl" Lance and Ava held hands ate the table "I'd also thank the gods for letting him live and watching over Hm while he left our watchful eye." Linny raised her glass "To our gods and our family for saving Helia!" Everyone cheered even Ava. During the dinner Ethan glared at his brother constantly. So much tension grew between these two you'd have to be brain dead not to see it. 'So, Ava, What do you do for a living? Linny asked surprisingly. "I work with people and...time." she smiled. "So, you're a scheduler?" Linny asked with interest. "Yes, exactly." Ava said not knowing what in the world it was. "So, where were you born?" Linny asked smiling. "Uh, well, honestly...uh" Ava then remembered.

Ava's Night of Hell

"Quiet now..." A man whispered into Ava's little ears. "Okay..." she whispered back. They watched a small crab come out of its shell and crawl away up close. "Wow..." she whispered in excitement. The man smiled and kissed Ava on the head. "Daddy, why does that crab have a shell and other don't?" she asked. Shifting her into his lap and hugging her. "Well, that would be he has a secret. Like you." He smiled touching her nose with his finger watching her giggle. "Explain..." she asked looking up at him."Well, you'll only understand when you get older. But I guess that's a good thing." he laughed "Well, a crab has a secret that can only come out at the right time. His color. He takes his shell off and shows his true self. It's like expressing yourself at a time when you personally think its okay." She smiled a hugged him. "Like your mother and I, we didn't talk to maybe people here in Neenah (Nine - a) for a long time till we thought it was alright to come out of shell." he continued "But for others it's different but the same. They become something they aren't proud of and they change and want to tell people about themselves."

"Honey! It's getting late, come inside and make sure you big Ava with you. I don't want her catching a cold." His wife yelled. Smiling he murmured "she wants me to bring you inside off this beach! Oh my, that's not very nice but neither is a cold." He picked the girl up and through her over his shoulder letting her giggle. "Daddy!" she giggled and then stopped to see the crab takes its shell off as she smiled. Inside, they changed into there pajamas and sat in front of there fireplace. Snuggling together the three started drifting off talking about the day they had and what they'd been doing. A knock was at the door and it was late. "Hide her!" Ava's father said, as her mum picked her up and shifted her into a hidden compartment. "Hopefully they won't look." she said saddened. The door burst open. Men came through. 'I love you' were there last words. Hearing the screams and swords Ava woke started. She saw her parents die. Screaming and fitting in the small enclosed space. The figure turned to the compartment.

Escaping from the grasp of the shadows she ran into a taller, muscular figure that bent over her. "Ava, right?" he asked his voice dark full of horror. She nodded and tried to back away. "Ava, come with me." he held out his hand. She looked at his hand then shook her hand, over coming all he fears. "Please, I'll take you to a place where you'll always have a family." He held his hand out still. She looked at the bodies on the ground, her parents. Then she took his hand. He smiled as she fell into his power, how easy she was to convince.

"I was born in Neenah." She answered finally. Everyone looked shocked, whispering things. "Neenah? The city of Twilight?" Lance whispered making Ava think. Linny changed the subject and they finished dinner. The limos drove them back and they went to bed, all the excitement from dinner had drained them. For the next few weeks they stayed at Lance's mansion. Ava and Lance kept there faking up to date everyday exciting like a couple. Sean and Leo had been checking out there technology but hadn't questioned Ava on her birth place. Until Lance said "Neenah's dead you know?" Ava shook her head. "Not to me. I still live there." she smiled. "You never told us. It is because you didn't trust us or the fact that you never wanted to tell us?" he argued. "I don't know much about my past, it' faded with my heart that was swallowed by darkness." she answered.

Later on, Lance questioned himself and his trust in his friends. "I don't know anything about them and they don't know anything about Me." he thought walking back and forwards. A rustle in the hedges startled him. He heard whispers and mutterings from them and went to check only to be ambush. "He, he, little tiny prince got himself into trouble, eh?" Bulbous cackled loudly. "Not this time, you moron" said Lance kicking him off. "Moron?" Bulbous flared up angrily grabbing Lance by the throat and giggling. Lance grabbed Bulbous's dagger and stabbed a few times, weakening the large man. Dropping Lance and stepping back and pulling the dagger out. Lance re gained his breath and went for his sword, running through his mansion followed by the large mammal.

"What's going on?" Leo asked. "We've got visitors" Lance answered running past then going to his room and coming back out with his sword drawn. He looked down were the man and Ava had met. Staring at each other intensely. "Ava." He bowed. She sneered "Bulbous.". Suddenly Ava went flying down the middle hall way. It was Lyla. "Miss me?" she smirked stalking over to Ava's body on the ground. Lance ran down and attacked the monkey man. Being forced off and thrown off him was crushed against the wall. Regaining his balance he slashing the man's arms before stabbing him twice. The man now drew his large sword and smirked. Slamming it hard against Lance's blade. Now in a sword lock. They both pulled back and took a few swings, only blocking each others attacks. Lance started to get use to fighting the huge man and knocked his large sword of his hands by stomping on his foot and using the blade as grip between his hands to use the end of the sword in Bulbous's face. Before turning around and shoving g the sword up through his gut and into his mouth. Blood soaked his blade as he turned to watch the battle between Ava and Lyla.

_This really hurt, no wonder I sort of lost..._

_For a second._


End file.
